the roomate
by fayeyeonsong
Summary: Sehun is giving deathglares to his hyung because Luhan was hit by a flying remote, Kaisoo action on the kitchen Suho, Lay, Xiumin and Chen being noisy idiots, Kris is back and Tao is showered with gucci...and well Chanyeol...was laughing on the television with his so called "roomates" and there was "THE" roomate Baekhyun being a cursing machine. EXO fanfiction YAOI and KPOP
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this is my story originally posted on ...so something kpop huh? kekekeke sorry not sorry XD**

* * *

**1:****"The"Roomate**

I watched the tall tree with Yoda ears on the television happily laughing along with other people who are obviously strangers to US. Scrap that,maybe to me! wait..what the! that Yoda! He does not know them and he acts like they are long lost siblings, I rolled my eyes and angrily pressed the off button of the remote-i threw the stupid remote to God knows where quite harshly, it flew so high up in the air. I wanted to throw up at the fake familial love of those celebrities on the television. Just like any other variety shows,reality shows...whatever they all go under the hands of scripwriters.

"AWWW" i heard a familiar voice yelping in pain

I turned to the direction of the voice, it was a certain deer his hand was on top of his head soothing something, apparently it was where the remote landed. Beside the bambi was a maknae who was sending death glares at my direction while his hand was comforting no other than Luhan.

"hyung" he said darkly to me, Sehun rarely gets angry specially at his hyungs he may be the youngest but he was never a brat it was always me or that fucking tree that made me into this cranky bitch now. Sehun will only express himself without having second thoughts when it involves a certain Xi Luhan.

_Just fucking date already_ I said to them mentally

I muttered a silent sorry to Luhan, when he felt better he touched Sehun's chin to calm him down like what he always do.

"it's okay Baekhyunnie" Luhan hyung said while giving me a reassuring smile as he was comforting the frowning maknae beside him.

My mood darkened even more at those sickeningly sweet Hunhan moments only for us to see at the dorm.

I did not get what was making me feel so pissed off, maybe i needed food. I decided to go to the kitchen to grab a quick bite on the way,my stomach began to grumble as i took in the sweet aroma of no other than Do Kyungsoo's cooking. I hurriedly went to the kitchen and decided to run along the way only to see Kyungsoo on the kitchen counter with a ladle in his hand he was engrossed not with cooking but with the presence of a certain dark boy, whose hands where on the smaller Do's hips pulling him close to thatbrat and the brat's head was snuggling on Kyungsoo's neck, he was doing something more than snuggling for sure ang he was was only willing to do to his "precious hyung" but with the sounds that Do Kyungsoo was emitting now, it was more than obvious whatever that Kim Jongin was doing, it will leave a mark on the smaller man tomorrow.

_Just fucking get a room you horny rabbits_ i cursed at them mentally, i can't believing i'm referring to the innocent Kyungsoo as a horny rabbit maybe Jongin was but just please stop DO KYUNGSOO PLEASE SUPRESS YOUR MOANS...ANG OMG DID I JUST SPOT JONGIN'S TONGUE? OH MY GOSH.

What saved my life was the smell of something burning, and immediately brought Kyungsoo back on earth he immediately pushed the younger Kai away and he placed his attention back on the food that he was cooking, but with the expression on D.O's face right now O^O it could not be salvaged anymore. He hurriedly turned off the stove and faced Kai, who was now watching his hyung with an amused expression and he was wearing that damn smirk on his face that i WANT TO RIP OUT.

Kyungsoo complained about his food wasted,but Jongin continued to smirk and eyed a certain part of Kyungsoo and from my distance I could see it, and i was right it was that mark on DO!and that Jongin was looking at it with pride. Do finally realized why that Kai continued to be an arrogant brat with that smirk of his, he was listening to DO but admiring the mark that he gave the already blushing DO. He hit Kai forcefully and told him "YOU ARE NOT GETTING IT FOR A MONTH KIM JONGIN" he warned and we all knew what Do Kyungsoo was talking about.

I would never explain, ever...as expected Kai only smiled at D.O because apparently Kyungsoo can't keep his words...Kai was way more important to D.O than cooking, no matter how much the hyung insits. That could've have been a month of non-traumatizing nights caused by this KAISOO couple. DO could only pout cutely at Kai, Kai's hands were now on Kyungsoo's cheeks pinching them..Kai was laughing at how adorable his boyfriend was.

Yes you heard me right-in this dorm...Kaisoo is fucking real. It's one of the first couple to became really official and of course still out of the public eye but so available for the rest of us to shit bricks to. Specially that Kai...he's a beast.

Apparently i was lost in my thoughts because now DO was staring at me with O.O and Kai was smirking and pointing at DO's mark

"see this hyung" he said chuckling

DO hit Kai again, Kyungsoo was obviously embarassed. I only rolled my eyes at them and opened the refrigerator to do my initial goal here, to eat no to fucking watch two horny males that are all touchy and stuff. I grabbed the most practical food to eat in the ref, a chocolate bar, Kai's favorite well that's how it used to be since he found his new favorite. I hurriedly grabbed it and left immediately i don't want to see anymore Kaisoo action.

I left the kitchen and i already felt tired so i decided to go to my room i passed by the living room and saw Suho and Yixing watching Minseok hyeong and Jongdae battle it out in a videogame they were all noisy idiots.

_Fucking noisy idiots_ how many times have i said fuck today...really i felt so cranky..i felt like cussing all the time. Call me a bitch but my blood was boiling . I passed by the door only to see Tao arrive with Kris Hyung beside him we are all happy that he decided to stay and i was right not to doubt hyung,

but damn Tao is making Kris pay and torture kris by letting him buy and yes more gucci and Kris hyung is not complaining.. He is trying to make it up to Tao. and yes when hyung came back Taoris became real too. Now Zitao was babbling on the latest gucci blah blah blah and Kris was listening to him intently, 100% of his attention was on the panda..and I believe if Kris hyung can he would buy all of gucci and give it to Tao who almost worships that overly expensive brand.

_Fucking gucci_. I cussed again for the nth time

I found myself lying on my bed i was facing the wall i did not want to see an empty bed beside me, it would only make me think of a stupid and ugly tree... I miss him so much. I was already silently sobbing and my eyes were closed. I curled myself into a ball and hugged my knees even without watching Park Chanyeol's bed...

i think of him was already in my thoughts.

I was cranky and pissed off because i was jealous of the Roomate casts i was "THE" room mate and Chanyeol was laughing with them...how about me? My chest hurts a lot and i was now breaking down i did not hold back any tears...i was feigning annoyance at my other members...but actually i envy them...they all had their partners with them...and right now i did not have my "Roomate"

I did not notice another person's presence i did not even hear the door open i was too preoccupied in crying. I suddenly felt two strong arms envelop me into a hug. they were familiar... i immediately faced the other direction.

"TREE...YODA...Chanyeol.." I said in between sobs

He immediately wiped my tears away and buried his face into my neck snuggling into me. I was about to kick him off, i was angry at him for no reason at all. Right no reason good going in pretending Byun Baekhyun. But Chanyeol was being too cute and he was whispering sweet nothings to me... "Baekkie" "i miss you" "my bacon"

"i'm mad at you yeol" i said as i inhaled his scent that i absolutely love

"mmm tell me Baek" he said murmuring into our embrace

"you fucking have new roomates im fucking not happy...if you want just fucking go to them" i said, i have the all time record of saying the word fuck today

"that dirty mouth should be taught a lesson baek-"

WTF! Can he tell i was-

FUCK.

I could not believe it Chanyeol lips were on mine, he placed it on top of my lips i was still trying to register what was happening now it was his lips that were moving first but now i was responding to them...gosh Chanyeol is a great kisser, his tongue felt so good in mine I was trying not to moan and this new sensation that Chanyeol was giving me...our tongues were battling into that hungry kiss for a long time till we needed air for us to breathe. Chanyeol was resting his head on my forehead.

"Chan-"

"they are roomates baek... " he started to explain catching his breathe like me

I listened to him, there was really know need for explanation i was just being a jealous bitch.

"you are not a roomate to me"

"WHAT?" i screamed i wanted to get off the bed i felt so dirty i wanted to wash my mouth i was already crying again...

But he suddenly pulled me back to the bed embracing me he cupped my face and wiped my tears away

" i'm sorry for bothering yo- maybe i should go to another room..."

"Baekhyun...Byun Baekhyun...please listen to me..."

"please don't hurt me anymore Chanyeol if you don't want me as a roomate then i would.."

I was shut off when he layed his lips on mine again this time it was gentle and i felt ...LOVED.

"chan-yeol..." i could only mention his name after that sweet kiss

"baek you are not a roomate to me...because i only see you as someone who i want to love cherish and spend the rest of my days with...baekhyun.. .my baekkie i love you..." he said and i could feel his emotions...they were sincere

This was the thing i was waiting for...it was not my roomate...

It was my chanyeol.

To him i was not "THE" roommate

To Chanyeol i was not also "my" roomate

I was Chanyeol's LOVE

And he is mine too.


	2. Chapter 2 bonus chapter

** 1:****bonus chapter**

I'm lying on my bed in a prone position but the direction of my head made me face an empty bed. I'm not going to repeat how much I miss the owner of that bed, because if I will say it again I will sound like a broken record. No words could express how much I miss that certain giant yoda. The bed was unkept-the pillows were everywhere, one pillow was on the floor but I did not bother to pick it up, the sheets looked crumpled, the blanket was tossed in one corner,the bed was disorganized it seemed like someone rose up from it but left it in that state, but I allowed for it to remain that way. I did not let anyone touch the bed not even myself, funny that I also used that over a week ago. No matter how much the clean-freak Minseok hyeong offers to fix that bed and no matter how much Kyungsoo reprimands me to change the bed sheets because they were already used a week ago. I did not listen to any of them, I did not care over how dusty and dirty that bed was. Because the condition that bed is in is a reminder for me, that everything happened a week ago...it was not a dream but a reality.

_"you are not a roomate to me"_

_"WHAT?" i screamed i wanted to get off the bed i felt so dirty i wanted to wash my mouth i was already crying again..._

_But he suddenly pulled me back to the bed embracing me he cupped my face and wiped my tears away_

_" i'm sorry for bothering yo- maybe i should go to another room..."_

_"Baekhyun...Byun Baekhyun...please listen to me..."_

_"please don't hurt me anymore Chanyeol if you don't want me as a roomate then i would.."_

_I was shut off when he layed his lips on mine again this time it was gentle and i felt ...LOVED._

_"chan-yeol..." i could only mention his name after that sweet kiss_

_"baek you are not a roomate to me...because i only see you as someone who i want to love cherish and spend the rest of my days with...baekhyun...my baekkie i love you..." he said and i could feel his emotions...they were sincere_

_This was the thing i was waiting for...it was not my roomate..._

_It was my chanyeol._

_To him i was not "THE" roommate_

_To Chanyeol i was not also "my" roomate_

_I was Chanyeol's LOVE_

_And he is mine too._

_I am dreaming, is everything true and not a product of my imagination...Chanyeol told me he loved me? The Chanyeol who was currently taking his shower in the bathroom while I was anxiously sitting on my bed waiting for him. I was lying in my bed a few moments ago but I could not stand still ,my stomach was acting crazy. I found myself tossing and turning but it was no use, so i decided to just sit and wait while the thoughts in my head make me go crazy. I did not know what to react, how to treat that yoda now..Sure he told me that he loves me sure enough he layed those delicious lips on mine, wait delicious? WTH Byun Baekhyun are you finally living the title Byuntae bestowed upon you? Scratch that, mind please stop and go away from those lips. Where was I? Yeah...please I am currently freaking out, he told me he loved what do I do? He told me I was not just a roommate while he locked me into his two strong arms for an embrace..AHHH the heat shared between the both of us felt like heaven i just want to snuggle and get locked up by those two strong arms...AISH i'm being such a pervert again but Chanyeol that Park Chanyeol is mine? Is he really mine? WAAAAHHH I just can't believe it I placed both my hands on my cheeks I kept on pinching my cheeks to confirm that I was not dreaming but I was really awake...ahhh i am awake i just can't believe it i am so happy! This time i was already slapping my cheeks with both my hands, and we kissed! KEKEKEKE I was giggling like an idiot while hiding my face in my hands while shaking my head._

_"Baekkie?" I heard a familiar low voice that I was not ready to see yet_

_DID HE JUST SEE ME GIGGLE LIKE A FANGIRL?_

_NOOO._

_I did not face up, this time i continued to hide my face in my hands because of embarrassment._

_OTTOKE. I'M DEAD...TOTALLY..I CAN'T FACE HIM ANYMORE!_

_Suddenly I felt his hand brush against mine, I became conscious of his presence making me weak, I was not able to stop him from revealing my embarrassed face._

_"You are so cute my baekkie" he said in an amused tone_

_Chanyeol was on his knees kneeling into me, my hands were now on my lap replaced by his bigger ones. He cupped my face gently and he now he was looking straight into my eyes._

_"Baek...this is real you are not dreaming...my princess you are so adorable" He said while giggling_

_"YA! I'm not a princess you tree!" I snapped back and launched myself at him, his back was now lying on the floor and I was on top of him, how dare he call me a princess! I was now hitting his bare chest. WAIT? Bare chest? And why is Chanyeol not looking at me?_

_"Ba-ek"_

_And I realized the gravity of our situation now, I practically jumped him, I totally forgot that he came from the shower. My eyes grew bigger mirroring DO's huge ones NO NO NO i could feel something poking me, I looked at Chanyeol's whose eyes were closed..i was straddling him in a very dangerous area, I saw that his towel got loosened. I immediately bolted up and ran to a bed and hid under the sheets._

_NOOO NOOO NOOO_

_I was devastated! Am I some horny maniac? Straddling him and OMG. I felt THAT HUGE THING POKING ME! Huge? Byun baekhyun...are you being a byuntae? NOOOOOO i just want to melt into a puddle and disappear._

_I did not take notice of the time and it seemed like an hour has passed from that embarrassing situation. I was still hiding on the sheets. But then I felt a presence beside me...IT WAS CHANYEOL! Nooo i can't face him...i can't._

_I felt the sheets protecting me go away revealing the face of a Park Chanyeol who looked worried. Why is he worried? He should be disgusted with me! "NOOOOO!" I was screaming with all my might_

_But then he suddenly hugged me tight I was lying on the bed so his weight was on top of me. His head was on my neck._

_"i'm sorry for scaring you Baek...please don't hate me I know you were surprised" Is Chanyeol apologizing now?_

_He began to squeeze my shoulder even tighter._

_Ya. Chanyeol...i should be the one who must apologize._

_I sighed before embracing him back._

_"Yeol..i was not scared i was...embarrassed please it's really not your fault yeol...i was being careless...i'm okay..i'm just..." i can't find the words to save me from the embarrassment_

_"kekekekek Baekkie...i love you, you are just so cute my princess" He was now chuckling on my neck_

_"aish jinjja" I said feigning annoyance but actually that teasing of him made me feel better that everything was okay._

_Both of us were quiet which was totally unusual for us we are suppose to be the nosiest among the 12 of us. But we were comfortable this way and I guess if we talk now it would just lead us from that embarrassing moment, minutes ago. I observed Chanyeol who's eyes were close He was now fully clothed THANK GOODNESS he was wearing a plain white cotton shirt and spongebob-printed pajamas, I could not drift my thoughts away from that, poking. Is he okay? I was afraid of asking him, was I ready? If I ask would he think differently of me..._

_"hmm i'm okay baek.." he said while ruffling his nose on my neck_

_CAN HE READ MY THOUGHTS._

_"i can read you baek..kekeke...i'm really sorry about that princess"_

_"ya...i told you it's okay"_

_"i just love you so much Baek"_

_Really i don't know if i could handle this giant..he was making me feel..._

_I tried to kick him off my bed._

_"BAEK?"_

_"ya...you have your own bed!" i told him_

_But is this yoda just laughing like an idiot at me?_

_"YA PARK CHANYEOL WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING LIKE AN IDIOT"_

_He continued to giggle at me he even got back on the bed trapping me into an embrace again_

_"YAAA you are really crazy yeol!"_

_"hmm...but i'm just following what you said princess i went to my bed"_

_"what are you talking about? Your bed is over-"_

_And then it hit me because of my embarrassment from earlier i actually ran to the wrong bed. STUPID STUPID BAEKHYUN._

_I am getting embarrassed all over again._

_"my princess you are officially the most adorable thing in the universe" Chanyeol said before placing a peck on my forehead_

_I could not argue anymore and i could not feel embarrassed at all...Chanyeol made me feel so many amazing things in just one night. I decided not to fight back and get off his bed, I was trapped between the wall and Chanyeol we were really of close proximity, but this felt really nice, Chanyeol suddenly pulled me closer to him making my face rest on his neck. This time it was me who inhaled his scent, within this range i could feel the fast beating of his heart, Can chanyeol feel mine too?_

_"I love you Park Chanyeol" I whispered to him thinking that he was already asleep and i did not want to bother all of a sudden, Chanyeol is now on top of me, his hands are locking my arms on the bed putting me underneath him without the chance to let go. I could see the desire in his eyes, even if I can't see myself I know that i equally wanted him too._

_"Ba-ek i never thought you would say those words too" He said to me his eyes never leaving mine_

_"I love you Park Chanyeol" this time i said it louder_

_His grip on my arms tighten and he leaned in and kissed me._

_Just like minutes ago, i felt those lips once again, indeed his lips perfectly fitted in mine, i could feel his happiness and desire within that kiss, My eyes were still open, shocked from that sudden intrusion i saw that his eyes were closed while kissing me with all his might he was eagerly waiting for me to kiss back, I have not shared a lot of kisses with many people in my life but i wanted to discover this new sensation with him and only him. With new found determination I shut my eyelids down and began to kiss him back with uncertainty but with eagerness mirroring his, Lips were moving, tongues were dancing I was desperately trying to kiss him with everything that i got but it was Chanyeol who was clearly in control. I layed me hands on his back tracing it upwards till i layed it on his head and I placed him closer to me, I wanted him to be real close, I did not mine that he was controlling the kiss, it felt right Chanyeol felt so right...I continue to massage his back while he does his magic on me, we were so close and we were moving so much that Chanyeol accidentally grinded onto me making me moan into the kiss, stopping the magic immediately. Chanyeol cupped my face while giving me a worried look on his face, He excused himself and left. He probably went to the bathroom to take care of some matters._

_HOW ABOUT ME? I could not help but blush, i also had the same problem that he had...Chanyeol really has self-control...can he tell i was ready? I could not help but pout at my frustration._

_I sighed and went to the door locking it making sure that no one will come in... I plopped down to my bed and hid behind the covers to take care of the same problem that Chanyeol had._

_I was now in different sleeping clothes and Chanyeol just came back also wearing different set of clothes, I was currently fixing the new sheets on my bed when he arrived. He chuckled as he saw the old bed sheets tossed into the laundry basket I was now done setting the sheets on the bed and Chanyeol suddenly wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him._

_"let's go to sleep Baek "_

_"you're right" I said while heading to my bedside_

_But Chanyeol locked me in place and refused to let me go to my own bed._

_"i'm sleeping okay? You said to sleep right?" I said nonchalantly, i won't give him the benefit of teasing me because of earlier and I WILL NEVER tell him of the frustration that I have_

_Chanyeol just keep on doing crazy things tonight, he suddenly carried me bridal-style It was quick enough, fighting back was not an option he carefully placed me on his bed, the same position that i was in before i could bolt into my own bed Chanyeol has now layed beside me and locked me into an embrace once again._

_"let's go to sleep baek" he said softly before placing a peck on my lips_

_"i love you remember that my Baekkie"_

_I could not argue tonight anymore, it was a long night and i could tell he was exhausted to, I snuggled into him and closed my eyes before finally saying a silent "I love you giant yoda" and finally drifting off to dreamland._

It has been a week since that incident, he was not home yet, I was afraid of what will happen now, I even set my phone off to avoid reading what he has to say or does he even have? I bet he did not attempt to call or send me messages, I was always to myself I avoid talking to the other members I ate alone and only interacted with them when I have to, this week has been easy on us we did not have much schedule every time my group mates make an attempt to talk to me I shrug then off and walk away call me a bitch but every time I'm missing that certain yoda I can't help but act this way, am I being so paranoid over the situation? I eyed that familiar shirt neatly folded and placed into his bed, so far it was the only thing that looked organized in that clutter, Chanyeol used that a week ago it was the only thing that I decided to clean so far, even if that went into the washing machine…would it? Would it smell like him, I hurriedly got off the bed and approached the shirt, I ran my hands over the folded shirt and imagined that it was Chanyeol who I was touching, In an instant I took of my clothes leaving my boxers on and threw them everywhere I did not care, I slipped on Chanyeol's shirt that was far way bigger than my size, It looked like a dress on me its length stopped inches above my knee exposing my legs, but I did not worry about that I just miss him so much….I inhaled the shirt…it has a faint scent of him, this will do. This time my eyes laid on his bed, will I sleep there tonight? I was about to go to the bed and plop down on it when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, I did not bother to watch who was about to enter, I was watching his bed while opening the door, I was walking to the bed but I was stopped halfway by two strong familiar arms entangling me into an embrace, My eyes grew wider as I heard that familiar low voice.

"princess…you are making me crazy, why didn't you answer my messages and calls why are you avoiding the others when they are about to tell you that I've been calling you like crazy" he said in a voice about to crack

Did he really call me? Was I being over dramatic all this time? I did not answer Chanyeol and remained still and silent in my position.

He suddenly leaned into my ear and whispered "Byun Baekhyun you are absolutely making me crazy…you can't wear this infront of anyone arasso?" he whispered this time he got the confidence in his voice back again

I decided to answer him, but I decided to remain a sulky Baekhyun…because I was Byun Baekhyun the diva. I can't help it…and he accepts me that way.

"Wae? Why should I follow you? Who are you to me anyway?" I answered him rather harshly

"I am your boy-friend byun baek-hyun" he said those words one by one in a deep voice making me moan, that sounded so sexy in my ears

I feel him tighten in the embrace. This was it….YOU ARE NOT DENYING ME TONIGHT PARK CHANYEOL! I licked my lips before proceeding to my plan.

I turned around and immediately crashed my lips into his I was unsure of my movements but I was pretty sure that I wanted him tonight more than ever, I traced my hands on his back making him feel good until my hands reach his neck interlocking between them to pull him deeper into the kiss, DAMN HEIGHT. I feel him responding into the kiss when I felt that magnificent tongue of his once again, I was having difficulty in reaching his lips because again DAMN HEIGHT I guess he read my mind and he began to carry me making my legs entangle with him, the kiss got more heated and I felt myself moan I felt myself get dropped into my bed, our lips parted but he continued to kiss me all around my face till he reach my neck, he began to attack it but I was not complaining…he left marks all over me, I will never hide them ever….I was a moaning mess but I did not care who was going to hear me tonight I want Chanyeol to know what I was becoming because of him. I felt myself needing his lips on mine again I pulled him into a kiss again, but my hands went all over his body…but it seemed like my neck was his fave spot because after we broke the kiss to get some air he immediately proceeded back to it…I took the opportunity to take his shirt off revealing his toned body…HAS HE BEEN WORKING OUT? I could tell he was startled with my bold actions when he decided to rip "his" shirt off literary I pouted at him "it's my fave yeol!", "you can wear any clothes of my princess" he said chuckling before going back to my neck…he began to suck me all over and kissed me tracing downwards till he reached my nipples he began to lick my bud and I could feel myself tense up he expertly licked them and flicked the other one he never left the other one without attention….My legs were still entangled with him I unconsciously let him grind into my manhood with his with my interlocked legs I heard him groan and he immediately stopped from licking my nipples he looked at me with fire in his eyes " very impatient my princess" he said before licking his lips and proceeded to kiss me in my stomach I was just in my boxers because he already ripped the only thing that covered me, He began to stopped just above my already hardening member he began to tease me by placing a kiss on the material of the boxers that was covering me.

"please yeol please" I was practically begging my eyes were full of desire for him

"what is it that you want baek" he asked me never leaving my eyes

" .YOU" those words seemed like the magic word when all of a sudden Chanyeol was now fully naked…I could not admire his impressive length…it looked just right…I felt his hand on the waistband of my boxers pulling him down, I wasn't embarrassed at all. He touched my hardened member and gave it an experimental squeeze "FUCK" I began to cuss out loud, he chuckled before replacing his hands with his mouth he licked the top making me moan louder he began to bobbed his head up and down and a shamelessly thrust into his mouth making him gag, almost. This time I was to give him the same pleasure but he stopped me before I could go between his legs, I looked at him asking him for answers, you don't want me? "trust me baek I want you so bad but let me do it for tonight okay" he said before giving a peck on my forehead, I just nodded and we moved once again, he asked me if I was ready being the blunt me I straightforwardly told him "just make love to me already you tree!" I sounded like my usual whiny self again, I reckoned that he felt touched when I said make love instead of my usual cussing of FUCK. When it was with him…this was making love not a mere one night stand.

There was no holding back he began to position me I did not know where he got it but he found a lube somewhere and began to apply it to himself stroking himself along, he placed some on his fingers and looked at me once again, I nodded..i was so ready for this. He proceeded and I felt him insert one finger…it did not hurt but it was not necessarily comfortable when he felt that I relaxed he added another finger making me yelp in the sudden intrusion "Relax baek" he whispered and I did as what he said I began to relax this time he added another finger 3 fingers really hurt inside my ass. He sensed me discovered and he began to whisper sweet nothings into me calming me "you are so tight baek…please relax now my princess I cant wait to get inside of you…" I felt ready and he sensed it to so without exchanging of words he positioned himself into my entrance, this felt like SHIT. It hurt so much Chanyeol was big...he sensed my distressed so he began to distract me with kisses… he did not fully thrust inside but slowly went up and down till he felt I was already ready…he sensed it when I began to moan not because of pain but pleasure..his thrusts began to become harder and quicker driving me to euphoria…."chanyeol…chanyeol ah..please" I heard myself beg when he hit a certain spot that drive me to the edge, I saw him smirk at me "I found your spot princess" he said before continuously thrusting into the same spot. He continued to thrust into me and I continued to be a moaning mess I repeated his name countlessly and he called me Princess softly…we released at the same time me on my stomach, him inside of me as we both screamed each of names in pleasure.

We calmed ourselves in that small bed that seemed to be mine clothes were on the floor and we continued to just stare at each other…Chanyeol suddenly pulled me into him with all my naked glory and his. But I did not hesitate but dive into that embrace. My eyes were closed as the memory of tonight began to sink in and I began to smile like a fool. "why is my princess smiling that way" he said before placing a kiss on top of my head "I love you my yeollie" this time I did not hold back in expressing my feelings for him I felt him squeezing me My eyes were open once again revealing a happy virus smiling widely while staring at me creepily. "YA YOU LOOK CREEPY" I told him

"I love you too my princess..my baekkie…my one and only bacon" he ignored what I said

"YA youre not listening to me" I said before playfully hitting him

We began to tickle each other till we found our lips together once again, and I thought round 2 was about to come when suddenly.

KNOCK.

FUCK WHO DARES DISTURB MY SEXY TIME WITH MY YEOL

"YA YOU ARE TOO LOUD BAEKHYUN HYUNG HANNIE CANT SLEEP !"

I swear I'm going to bitch-slap a certain maknae..heck I'll bring along that precious deer with him


End file.
